


high tide

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Hallucinations, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Overdosing, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, i wrote this at 3am yesterday, this is so bad i’m sorry LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: their love begins to ebb and wane, like the miami tides at midnight.dream drinks nearly every night at his roommate’s frat parties to forget his tragic relationship with george, hoping for the same fate. he quickly learns that the heart wants what it wants, experiencing tangible hallucinations of his past lover while inebriated.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	high tide

**Author's Note:**

> *TW: references alcohol in detail, implies death and metaphorically written sex ig*
> 
> enjoy :)

thoughts and speech slurred, he drinks, shot after shot, until the world is only a flurry of vivid, flashing lights against his pounding head. his ears ring, drowning out any sort of distinguishable chatter intermittently. 

dream craves a painkiller, and the flat beer sloshing around at the bottom of his red solo cup is his ibuprofen. 

but it never suffices: he’s grown desensitized to the dull, bitter sting in his throat, as he downs the rest of his stale, flat beer in one gulp.

the throbbing in his head intensifies and the world around him is wobbling like a seesaw. people are staring at him as he stumbles pathetically towards the hallway, their own beers and glaringly red cups in hand, shirts discarded on the floor, half-concerned looks on their faces before promptly returning to their indiscernible, boisterous banter.

he staggers to the bathroom, vomiting once then twice, sour bile washed out with the water from the tap. 

his headache subsides, but the world is still spinning at his feet. wandering into an empty room, dream shuts the door; the conversation and laughter is distant now under unfurled sheets and blurred vision. 

and a muffled voice calls out from everywhere but nowhere. it’s so close yet so remote. 

“dream?” the smaller man’s figure is beside him, and dream instinctively feels his hands reaching out to grasp his waist. 

“george?” his voice is hoarse and strained. “c’mere.” he beckons him, slight desperation crawling into his voice.

it had been so long, far too long. 

he was starved of his intoxicating touch, filling the abyss with superficial, temporary indulgences. the concoction of beers, wine, and whiskey churning in his stomach gently reminds him of it all. 

he feels hands fidgeting, metal clinking against metal, on his belt buckle, and this time his heart aches, pounding as vigorously as the palpitations battering his head earlier. 

dream was completely and utterly addicted to his touch, chasing an euphoric high drugs could never achieve. his hands graze the warmth of his thighs, roaming up his shirt.

with a nonchalant, chaste kiss, george leaves him there heaving, dissipating into a cluster of abstract matter once again.

he misses feeling the sweltering miami heat nipping at his skin, forming thick beads of sweat, with george lying restless beside him. he longs for the cool waves swelling and breaking at his ankles in the dim glow of the moonlight, but only when george could be there with him.

his thoughts grow muddled, too intoxicated for coherent dreams. the world fades into nothing.


End file.
